


The Game of Lies

by sleepyanarchist



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyanarchist/pseuds/sleepyanarchist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper did something to cause the Spy to be very upset with him... or did he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> btw it's the RED sniper I failed to specifically mention that in the chapter but whatever...  
> Also see end notes for translation got a bit'o'french in this here fanfiction ;)

The red stained desert is covered in the dead bodies of mercenaries it seems that the sniper will be allocated a few seconds to take a sip from his coffee mug while he waits for the Blu team to go through re-spawn. He sees a small wisp of smoke in the sliver of light let into the nest, and knows the spy is in there with him. He reaches for his coffee mug with his left hand while wrapping his right hand around the handle of his kukri. He can smell tobacco in the air. Suddenly his right hand is pinned to the ground with a knife holding it there, he lets out a scream, dropping his mug to pull the knife from his hand. Once he had a few seconds to get his wits about him he looked to the back of the nest, but before he could retaliate a blue clothed forearm had pinned him to the wall by his neck. He instinctively dug his nails into the arm that was now making it quite difficult to breath.

"You look quite terrified, bushman," The spy said with a slight malicious grin on his face.

"What the fu-" The sniper is cut off when spy presses down further onto his neck. He begins to push the spy's head away then pushing on his chest, but to no avail. The spy lent his head down the sniper's neck and bit down on the flesh as hard as his jaws could humanly manage. The sniper's screams were muffled by his inability to breath, and his face was turning red. The spy let him go at this point, but sniper just fell to the floor gasping for air, and looked up opening his mouth to ask why the spy was being so violent instead of just stabbing him and getting it over with, but was harshly kicked in the jaw before words could escape. His aviators and hat fell to the ground beside him.

Spy immediately got on top of sniper's stomach pinning his arms down with his knees. He smiled through his blue balaclava and grabbed hold of the sniper's now wounded jaw forcing his mouth open. Spy lent down to the sniper's lips lightly biting the bottom one, the sniper's eyes widened in a mixture of shock, confusion, and horror at the realization that spy was probably about to rape him. He jerked his head away from the spy, but was only treated with a backhand to the right side of his face.

"Why are you doing this?!" Sniper yelled in his one moment of vocal freedom. Spy just frowned and narrowed his eyes at him, then wrapped both of his gloved hands around snipers neck pressing down on his throat with both thumbs causing him pain, but still barley allowing him to speak and breath. "Why?!" The sniper choked out. Spy lent his head down again to sniper's level, but this time brought his lips close to his ear.

"Just a little... vengeance mon ennemi." The spy said, then choked his enemy further not letting air escape his lips again. He kissed roughly down on sniper's mouth digging his teeth into the soft quivering lips beneath him. Sniper struggled, confused to what exactly he did to deserve the harsh treatment aside from the usual slaughter of Blu's mercenaries, but both they and everyone else here did that on a daily basis. Spy began to harshly grind down on to sniper's groin, putting most of his weight down on his knees which were still pinning sniper's arm's down, and causing him quite some pain. He moaned under the spy's overwhelming barrage of tongue and lips. 

Sniper began to worry that he wouldn't be able to survive the choking much longer, but as if the spy was a mind reader he removed his hands from his neck but, still assaulted his mouth. His gloved hands ran down the sniper's chest pulling his quiver down around his legs. The spy braced himself and he released sniper's arms ripped his shirt and undershirt up and over his head then pushed his arms down under his knees again, breaking the kiss in the process.

"Fuck! Let me go I didn't do whatever the fuck it is you think I did just, let me go!" Sniper yelled but was just drowned out again by another assault on his mouth. Spy, breaking the kiss, opened his jacket and reached into his pocket to pull out a roll of duct tape, then firmly applied a strip to the sniper's mouth. He released sniper's arms again this time grabbing up both wrists pinning them above his head with his right hand and tearing off a long strip of duct tape with his mouth. He wrapped the new strip around sniper's wrists while the man thrashed widely underneath him, screams drowned out by the tape. Spy slid his body down, so that he was now sitting on sniper's thighs. 

"Mon ennemi~ I'm really going to enjoy this." Spy smiled wickedly and pulled sniper's pants down, then grabbed onto his man-hood through his boxers kneading down on him, hardening him. Sniper stopped struggling and laid down perfectly still, just accepting his fate. Spy undid his pants and pulled out his own bulging man-hood, and started rubbing himself, he attempted to look sniper in the eyes but he was just starring up at the ceiling pretending to be somewhere else. "Look at me." Spy demanded, sniper did nothing. Spy released his grip on sniper's erection and pulled sniper up by his head forcing him to look into his eyes.

Spy pulled sniper's boxers down all the way and positioned the man with his legs spread open wide. The spy forced his way into the sniper roughly still looking him in the eyes thrusting in and out quicker, and quicker while sniper moaned in pain. Spy lent down and reached past sniper grabbing his fallen knife and as spy thrusted faster and faster he impaled the sniper with his blade then filling his body with a sticky mess, and looked into the sniper's eyes as he died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if anybody actually wants to read more of this cause I don't know this is my first fanfic on this site.  
>  vengeance mon ennemi- revenge my enemy  
>  oh I wonder what that sniper did ;)


	2. Nothing Will Fill The Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one gets sad WARNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's kind of short sry :( but there's still much left in my brain for this story, and I didn't want to reveal to much ;D

Bombs were still exploding outside, guns were going off and RED spy uncloaked from his BLU disguise. He stood above the sniper's body, with a look of disgust on his face. Spy had made a new enemy, a man that was supposed to be on his team, wronged him and he got revenge. He used his invisibility cloak and climbed out of the nest. He ran past all the gun fire and explosions into the re-spawn room. Sniper had already re-spawned and was sitting on the ground with a look of terrifying shock.

"What's wrong?" Spy asked smoothly, pulling out a cigarillo and lighting it. Sniper just covered his mouth unable to tell him what just happened in the nest. Spy strode over to him, and stood over him for a moment. he knelt down on one knee and looked him in the eyes. Sniper looked at him for a moment before he removed his hand from his mouth and scooted away, scrambling to his feet.

"Nothing mate- I'm just gonna get back to the nest." Sniper said rushing out of re-spawn. Spy smiled and chuckled a bit before disappearing and moving into BLU territory towards a sentry gun.

~~~~~~~~~~~

That night the mess-hall was buzzing with the excitement of RED's win. Heavy and Medic were laughing loudly at various medical, and bear-fighting stories, Demo and Soldier were wrestling in the middle of the hall and the rest were just chatting with one another about the resent win, except for Sniper who wasn't in the mess hall. Spy took notice of this and figured he was mulling over what happened. He sighed, and left the mess-hall, but not with out scout running after him.

"Yo frog, where ya runnin off to?" Scout asked easily catching up to him.

"I just want to be alone right now." Spy said in an almost defeated tone.

"What's wrong?" Scout asked with genuine concern.

"It is nothing," Spy said and cloaked as to avoid further discussion.

"Yeah well, you can talk to me... or whatever, okay?" Scout said. Spy said nothing and slowly walked to his smoking room, without making a sound. 

Spy sat in his leather chair and pulled out a cigarillo, then his disguise kit and the picture he kept in it. There was a soft light in the picture making the woman in it look all the more beautiful. He felt tears starting in his eye's and tossed the picture on his coffee table looking away. His love story wasn't going to end like Romeo and Juliet, it would only begin that way. His beautiful blue-clad girl, the Blu scouts mother. He thought about the day Medic called him down to the infirmary, and his sullen look as he prepared to tell Spy the bad news, he had found the Blu scout's mom near sniper's van with a slashed open throat and evidence of sexual abuse. Spy's tears fell down his face as he remembed how lifeless she looked. She didn't have that cute wiggle to her hips or that soft blue love in her eyes. 

Medic had already tested the semen found on her clothes, it was a match for sniper's DNA. Spy poured himself a glass of whiskey, preparing for a night of drunken sadness, because his revenge didn't fill the hole in his heart, that losing his love left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun DUUUUHH okay I just belittled that major bomb, them feels :,( uhhhhhhh I practically want to spoil it for you but i can't you gotta to wait ;) please keep letting me know if you guys want more ;) you know you do hehehe, this is just the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one is like a back in time kind of thing, I hope I didn't make it to hard to follow. I'm gonna get to more good stuff soon ;)

"So five hundred should do... Ja?" said Medic to the man in the Blu balaclava standing before him.

"Yes it should do," Blu spy said reaching out to take the wad of cash in Red medic's hand. "If I may, why do you want me to do this?" He asked.

"I don't trust you with that information Herr spy." said Medic.

"All right then, what are my instructions?" Spy asked.

"I want you to disguise yourself as Blu scout's mother." Medic said.

"Alright," Spy said, and complied with the request.

"Now if you'll allow me I'm going to give you a shot that will give you the appearance of being dead, then I can begin." Medic said.

"Just the appearance of death though?" Spy said raising an eye-brow.

"Ja of course." Medic said, before quickly jamming the needle into spy's neck. He then got to work.

~~~~~~~~~~

"NO! I'm not okay Herr Sniper!" Medic fumed.

"Listen mate! I'm sorry I really am! I swear I didn't see anything I won't tell anybody!" Sniper yelled trying to reason with the absolutely pissed of German.

"Get out!" Medic said throwing jars of hopefully not poison at sniper, urging him out of his office.

Sniper ran back to his van actually scared at what the medic was doing, or what he might do. He decided to make himself a cup of coffee and try to just forget, but he stayed on guard worried for obvious reasons. There was a strange smell in his van he heard a hissing noise like gas escaping a canister. Sniper's eyes widened and he covered his nose and mouth, then ran to his door and tried to open it, but it was boarded shut from the other side. He got half way to the front of his van before passing out.

Medic opened the door to sniper's van and dragged him into his bed, then undid some of his clothing. He scratched his cheek a bit to make it look like someone put up a struggle against him. He chuckled softly to himself as he worked building the scene of a false crime and flawlessly achieving his goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh damn when one question is answered another one is asked Mwahahaha >:)


	4. Medic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised ;)

The blood dried operating table dripped with a freshly cut 'patient's' dark red blood. Glove-less hands dove into the chest cavity to empty the body of all its organs. Sickening cracks filled the air as Medic pulled apart the bones with his bare hands. He had the windows closed to keep Archimedes from flying away, it caused the air in the medical office to get quite stuffy and hot. Sweat dripped down his face, he pulled up his right hand and wiped it past his brow smearing blood across his forehead in the process. Boot covered footsteps echoed through the halls outside.

"Oi, crackpot what the fuck do you think you're doing sending some rapist after me?" Sniper asked while violently shoving open the door.

"I wanted to make sure you were kept quiet Herr Sniper." Medic said monotone not looking up from the man on his slab.

"How the fuck dose that work then? What part of sending the french-man from the opposite fucking team to fuck me up the ass keeps me quiet?!" Sniper raised his voice while slamming his hands down on the opposite side of the operating table.

"He, he, he, oh the opposite team huh? That's humorous, it really is. Let me tell you what has happened Herr Sniper." Medic brought his hand out of the man before him and placed his heart in a jar, then walked around the table while straightening his glasses, and smiled while motioning to a small area for sitting. Sniper spit into the medic's face. His smile fell.

Barley moving Medic pulled a syringe out of his coat pocket and stuck it into sniper's neck injecting him with an anesthetic. As Sniper fell into unconscious he wrapped his hands around Medic's neck pulling him down with him. Medic pulled himself up, then dragged sniper to the sitting area, promptly tying him down. He walked to his refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of water then poured a glass for himself. He then sat across from Sniper and pulled out a book, then waited while reading.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tight rope held him down as he slowly opened his eyes. Blurry light made his eyes water. He moaned, turning and rolling his head to try and figure out what was happening.

"Awake now Herr Sniper?" Medic asked as he place a book-mark in his novel.

"What... the- uhhh," Sniper groaned as his senses came back to him.

"Just tell me when you're ready for an explanation." Medic said, watching while Sniper came back to his senses. After a few moments Sniper regained consciousness, and just starred at Medic.

"Well?" Medic asked impatiently.

"Well what fucker?" Sniper spat.

"Are you ready for my explanation?" He asked smiling like it was just an average Wednesday activity he was participating in. 

"Fine." Sniper said seeming to have no other options.

"I hired Blu Spy to look like Blu Scout's mother and then I worked on making it look as though he, or she was sexually assaulted." Medic said, Sniper looked at him waiting for more of an explanation. "I then asked for Red Spy to come to my office considering he is much in love with this woman it would only be right to tell him of her passing." Sniper began putting the pieces together.

"So... Red Spy was disguised as Blu Spy?" He asked slowly, Medic gave him a nod. "Fuck you!" Sniper yelled at him.

"Oh, really do you think you're in much of a position to be threatening me Herr Sniper. I could tell Spy you did the same thing to me I'm sure he'd be interested in doing something far worse than raping you after you take a second victim..." Medic trailed off, Sniper just sat quietly seething. "That's right be a good Sniper~" Medic said standing and stroking his cheek. Sniper jerked his head away but was shortly greeted with a closed fist to the other side of his face. Medic slipped his left knee in between sniper's legs pressing in gently. Their faces were a noses length apart as Medic whispered, "I said 'Be a good Sniper'" then forcefully kissed him.

Medic wrapped his hands around Sniper's neck slowly choking him while messily continuing their kiss. He stopped for air and leaned his head down to Sniper's neck biting and sucking at it leaving marks all over. He undid his coat and open his pants pulling out a ready 'friend'. 

"Put that away you-" Sniper was cut off by having his mouth filled with what Medic recently exposed. Medic shoved himself down Sniper's throat over and over again. He eventually reached down and started viciously pleasuring Sniper's ready man-hood. They continued until Medic shot his sticky white liquid down Sniper's throat and Sniper released himself all over the floor in front of the chair. 

"Fuck... You." Sniper said slowly between breaths.

"He, he, to late Herr Sniper," Medic chuckled as he slouched down into the other chair taking in the distressed Sniper's soiled image.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh snap next time on Team Rapist 2 maybe another pairing ;)


End file.
